The no life King and his Queen
by Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing
Summary: Myra Anderson and Lyra Ravenwood are two friends who lead a vampire hunter organisation called Black Cross. Their greatest weapon? A vampire queen called 'Ravenwood' What will happen when those two woman and their weapon meet the hellsing organisation? Read to find out! (WARNING! contains gore and blood) Hellsing and its characters belong to Kohta Hirano, I only own my OC's!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**29th of July, 2013 New York, United States**

'**Are you two miss Anderson and miss Valentine?' a fat man in a business suit, smoking a cigar asked two woman that just walked into the room. 'Yes, we are' both woman said. 'I'm Myra Anderson' the tallest of the two said. The man eyed her curiously, taking in her whole appearance, her short, blonde hair, her blue eyes and the short, blue dress that was currently hugging her figure. **

'**And I'm Lyra Valentine' This time the man eyes looked at her. Her long, blonde with black striped hair waved behind her as she walked. She wore a short, blue skirt and a white shirt. She looked like a high school girl. 'We are from Black Cross' they both said at the same time. 'What exactly does Black Cross do?' the man that both woman knew as Sir Lancaster asked. **

'**At Black Cross we kill vampires' a new voice joined in. Sir Lancaster's head tuned around in shock, only to be greeted by two glowing, red eyes. 'W-Who are you?' the man asked a bit afraid. 'That's Ravenwood, the Black Cross organizations own vampire' miss Valentine introduced, 'she is also our best agent' 'Nice to meet you, old man' Ravenwood smirked widely, showing off her very sharp fangs. **

**Sir Lancaster immediately scooted away from the vampires. She burst out laughing at his reaction. 'Sir Lancaster' Myra said, his head turned to her, but he also held an eye on the vampires, 'why are you seeking the help of our organization?' 'Yes, about that' he answered, 'I want you to kill someone' 'Who?'Ravenwood immediately asked, when it did go about killing people she was all ear. **

'**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing' he answered, while trying to get as far from the ancient vampire as possible. 'I guess that's not a problem' miss Anderson said, 'where can we find this person?' 'I will show you' Sir Lancaster smirked and pushed on a button. Suddenly a black hole opened up behind the three woman and engulfed them in its darkness…**


	2. Chapter 1: Sneaking in

**Chapter 1, Sneaking in**

**? London, England**

'**Ugh' both woman cried out, 'stupid old man' They slowly sat up and were greeted by a gate surrounding a huge, old looking mansion. 'God damn it, what's this and where are we?' miss Anderson asked herself more than miss Valentine, but she answered anyway, 'I really have no idea, but I've got a huge head ache' miss Anderson laughed slightly at her expression. They looked at the gate and both thought the same thing: 'how are we going to get in?'**

'**Need some help?' Ravenwoods head suddenly popped out of the ground. 'Yes' they both said. 'She grabbed a few bars from the gate and bend them , so the woman could pass trough. She immediately disappeared after, because of her dislike of the sun. 'Lyra, don't you think it looks so different here then were we come from?' Myra asked her friend. 'I agreed with you' she answered. Suddenly an alarm started ringing.**

'**Ah, shit, both woman' screamed, 'they found out there are intruders' They jumped behind a bush, just in time before a group of soldiers came running out of the building. 'You all heard Sir Hellsing's orders, capture the intruders, if he or she is a vampire, destroy it, if its humans we take it to Sir Hellsing, understood?' a brunet man with a long braid and an eye patch told his man. 'Yes, captain understood' all of them said. **

'**Listen Lyra, this is the plan, as soon as a soldier comes this way we knock him out and I will dress up as one of this mans soldiers, so I can slip in this building easily , you will hide, I will come back to get you, okay?' Myra said in one breath. 'Nice plan, Lyra, I like that' They silently waited. One of the soldiers walked before their bush. 'Excuse me, sir, can I ask you something?' Myra asked the man in her most seductive voice. **

'**Yes, of course' the man said blushing a bit, not even realizing they were the ones who snuck in. 'Who lives in that mansion?' 'Ah, that's sir He…, hey wait a minute, you two must be the intruders' 'Ah, shit, you got us, sir' Myra smirked. Just in the seconds the man wanted to grab his pistol, Myra hit him over the head with her own, 'Never underestimate a woman' She pulled the man behind the bush and started to strip him to his underwear.**

**Then she stripped herself and put on his uniform. 'How do I look?' she joked Lyra. 'Perfect, I wouldn't even suspense you're a woman or an intruder' she laughed. 'Okay, see you later, watch me' She stood up from behind the bush, looked around and disappeared trough the front door of the mansion…**

**Lyra POV**

**I heard the soldiers running past and I hoped they wouldn't discover me, when suddenly a voice popped up behind me, 'Bonjour, miss, what are you doing here?' I jumped and he grabbed me. I started kicking him. 'Miss, easy easy' he said. '****He has a French accent****' I thought to myself, '****wait, maybe I can talk myself****out of this'****. I calmed down a bit. 'Sir, would you please let me go? I don't like to be touched, especially by men' I said calmly. 'Sorry miss, but I cant, we are looking for some intruders right now and you could be one of them'**

**I smirked at him, 'very smart, how right you are, sir' I lifted my knee and kicked him in a for men very sensitive spot. He let go of me in pain and I ran. 'Get her' he screamed. The soldiers turned around, saw me and sadly, decided to chase me. 'Ah, shit, they are catching up to me' I whispered to myself, but I have a plan. I reached the mansion and they were almost caught up to me. 'I will get you all' I screamed at them. 'I ran up the side of the building, jumped off and landed behind all of them, pulling out my two katana's, I screamed: 'don't come any closer or I will attack'**

'**Miss, calm down a bit, we don't want to hurt you, why is it that you are here?' one of the soldiers asked. 'I want to speak to your boss' I said firmly. 'We will bring you there then, put away the weapons!' 'Fine' I put away the weapons and let them take me to their boss. 'No tricks or some of you will get hurt' 'Of course not, miss' everyone said, most of them a bit afraid of her attitude.**

**Myra POV**

**I was sneaking trough the manor carefully not to be seen. '****How big is this****manor****?' I wondered. I rounded a corner and reached a staircase that went down into the dark. '****What's this, the sublevels, the basement?****' My curiosity led me down. My hands feeling the walls while the darkness engulfed me. '****Where was I, what was this?****' Suddenly my hands bumped against something hard, iron. I felt around and found a handle, a door. The door swung open revealing a dark, but lightly lighted room. Candles decorated the walls, some lit, some not.**

**I looked around, it was beautiful, it looked so old like it came from the Victorian time. I walked in and the door closed. '****Ah, shit****' I thought. A large, high throne stood on the left side of the room. Beside it was a small table with a few wine glasses and a bottle of wine, at least I presumed it was wine from the red color it had. I looked to my right and my eyes went wide. A large black coffin stared back at me. I carefully walked to it and let my hands slide on the surface, something was written there. **

'**The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame' I red out loud, 'that sounds beautiful' 'Thank you, my dear, now what are you doing here?' A voice piped in. I immediately turned around, my eyes focused on the beautiful throne that was now occupied. A large man sat on it, he was dressed in red, a red coat, a red hat and even red sunglasses. He poured himself a glass of the whine. 'Who are you, woman or are you perhaps one of the intruders?' he asked with a smirk that reminded me too much of Ravenwood.**

'**Yes' I answered with a firm voice, 'I'm one the intruders and I want you to lead me to your boss' For a second he looked at me and then he burst out laughing. 'You are an amusing woman' he said, 'normally I don't take orders from anyone except my master, but for once I will listen, follow me' He stood up and started walking. Silently I followed him, but never taking my eyes of him. I knew to never trust a vampire and I knew this man was one.**

'**thinking'**

'**talking'**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the target

**Chapter 2: Meeting the target **

**Myra = Alucard**

**Lyra = pip/wild geese **

'**talking'**

'**thinking' **

**? London, England**

**Myra POV **

'**So what is your name, intruder?' the red clad vampire asked me. 'Its none of your business, vampire' I spat back at him. 'Oh really?' he said walking towards me. Out of reflex I took a step back. He took another step forward and I took a step back. This happened for quite some time until I felt something poking my back. '****Ah, shit, a wall' ****'Like a caged rat' the vampire before me purred.**

**Lyra POV **

**The captain whose name I know knew as Captain Pip Bernadotte opened two large wooden door and signed for me to walk trough. After that he closed the door. A woman wearing a man's suit was sitting behind her desk, signing some papers. Her long, platina blonde hair hung a bit in her face while she was writing. 'State your business' she said without even looking up, her voice a bit blurred of the cigar that hung from the corner of her mouth.**

'**Where is my friend?' I demanded her, ignoring her question. 'Answer me' she said irritated. 'How about no' I said back. She lifted up her head, showing off her furious, framed, blue eyes. I grinned at her. 'Answer me, woman' she almost screamed. 'Not until you tell me where my friend is' She sighed, 'fine, then, ALUCARD!' I gave her a WTF look, because she was obviously yelling into an empty room. Suddenly the doors opened and Myra came falling inside. 'Yes, master?' said a third voice.**

**Myra POV **

**I was trapped between the wall and the vampire that was towering over me. 'What do you want, vamp…?' I said firm, having learnt that showing emotions to vampires was a bad idea. 'Your name' he said, cutting me off. 'I've told you no, so fuck off' I shouted in his face. 'I should watch your language, little girl' he said calmly, his mouth hovering above my neck, 'or you'll find yourself a monster' He burst out laughing.**

**Suddenly his face changed and he hissed. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me up the stairs. 'Where are we going?' I asked. 'My master wants to see me' The door swung open and he did throw me inside, the doors immediately closed after. 'Stupid vampire' I mumbled. Two pairs of eyes stared at me, one being Lyra and one being a blonde woman that I had never seen before.**

**Normal POV**

**The two woman looked up at the blonde, unknown woman. 'My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing' she introduced. 'And who are you two?' she said with narrowed eyes. 'So you're the target' both of them said with shocked faces. 'I'm what?' she screamed. 'Nothing' both said. 'Tell me' 'I am Myra Anderson and this is Lyra Valentine' the woman said, distracting her. **

**Suddenly they both had a pistol pressed to their head. 'What's with my master being a target?' a angry voice said. 'And he's back' Myra whispered. 'Answer me' Integra said. 'Its nothing' they said. They heard the safety click off. '****Shit'**

**They both thought at the same time. 'Well if you kill them I kill her' a fifth voice bumped in.**

**The vampire and the woman looked up to see Ravenwood sitting on Integra's desk wearing a confident expression while pressing a long, sharp samurai sword against her neck. 'ALUCARD' she piped in. The vampire now known as Alucard pulled the guns back while Ravenwood sheathed her sword. 'Who is she?' Integra asked while staring at the in black clad vampire who hadn't moved from her desk. **

'**Oh, that's Ravenwood, she works for the Black Cross organization' Lyra introduced. 'Black Cross?' 'Yes, we are an organization that hunts down vampires' both woman said proud. 'That's the same thing Hellsing does' Integra said while pushing up her glasses. 'Interesting' Alucard said, his gaze meeting Ravenwood. 'Very interesting indeed' she said. Both vampires smirked at the same time. **

'**Well leaving them aside, what do you two think about a deal?' Integra asked. 'What kind of deal?' two pair of eyes narrowed. 'How about Black Cross and Hellsing work together, we both know what the job includes and how more soldiers we have how better it is' Integra proposed, lighting another cigar. 'What do you think, Lyra?' 'I like how it sounds, Myra' 'We agreed' they both said. **

'**I agreed too' Alucard said still smirking. 'Same here' Ravenwood said. Both vampiress never broke gazes. It looked like they were in trance of each other. Ravenwood yawned. 'I'm off to bed, you know where to find me if you need me' she said and disappeared trough the floor. 'Master, can I go too?' the red clad vampire asked this time. Integra narrowed her eyes, 'as long as you go to sleep and not stalk a certain other vampires, your dismissed' 'I wouldn't dare, master' he asked with a certain gleeful expression on his face. **

'**So…?' both woman said. 'How does a trip trough my manor and an introduction to my man sound?' Integra offered. 'Cool' Myra said. 'Nice' Lyra agreed with her friend.**

**(((Hello everyone who reads my story, I hope you like it! Read and Review please! I've got a question what do you guys want to happen next:**

**The Hellsing manor gets attacked by the valentine brother**

**Or Myra, Lyra and Ravenwood get to meet Alexander Anderson, the crazy priest **

**Hope to hear from you all!)))**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting old family

**Meeting 3: Meeting old family**

Hey everyone, sorry for the waiting.

Ive started on a new school and a new course and Im really excited, so I haven't got much to write, but here is a new chapter.

Oh, and I decided to drop the date and place thing.

'talking

'thinking'

Normal POV

'This manor was build by my ancestor, Abraham van Hellsing a few centuries ago' Integra explained, 'he was also the one that bound Alucard to the Hellsing family' 'So he has no choice, but to obey?' Lyra asked. 'Your right' she answered, 'speaking of it what's the story with your vampire?''Ravenwood is a good friend an companion of us' Myra said. 'And she is free to go wherever she wants' Lyra piped up.

'Hm, I see' Integra said thoughtful, 'watch out though vampires are unpredictable' 'We know that' both woman said irritated. 'Sir Integra!' an old looking man came running down the hallway. He stopped before them. He wore a butlers outfit and his long, grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 'Yes, Watler?' 'The 11 knight of the round table are here for a meeting, sir' the man no known as Walter explained.

'Ah, damn, I forgot about that' Integra answered with a sour look on her face, 'Walter these woman are Myra Anderson and Lyra Valentine from Black Cross, can you lead them around the manor?' 'Of course, sir Integra' Integra walked away. 'My name is Walter C. Dornez, butler of the Hellsing family' he introduced with a bow. 'Nice to meet you' 'Its also nice to meet you two, please follow me' They walked trough a few hallways before stopping before a door.

They heard shooting sounds and Walter opened the door. A whole group of men was standing there firing. Some of the men looked up and smiled at Lyra. Myra immediately looked at her, 'you know them?' She giggled slightly. 'Yes, they are the guys who found me' Myra sighed, 'of course, you let yourself get captured' 'Oi, then what about you, huh? You got captured too' 'Well, that… that's different' she answered,

'I didn't run into someone, he ran into me' 'Oh? And who is that 'he' we are talking about, perhaps a lover?' Myra turned red, 'of course not' 'Then why are you so red, huh?' her friend teased. 'It… It's nothing' 'You like him, don't you?' 'Of course not, stop that Lyra' 'Shall we move on?' Walter piped in. 'Ah, yes, lets do that' both woman said. They walked down the corridor and stopped before a huge, old looking wooden door.

Walter knocked on it twice. 'Yes?' a female voice was heard from the other side of the door. Walter opened the door. A short, blondhaired woman was staring at a blood pack. She looked up, 'oh, walter, hi, who are they?' the woman jumped up happily and walked over to them. 'Hi, Im Seras Victoria' she introduced. Both woman looked at each other in confusing and then burst out laughing.

'Whats wrong?' Seras asked. 'Its nothing' Lyra said. 'we just haven't seen such a enthousiastic vampire before' Myra explained. 'But its nice to meet you' they both said. 'Police girl, drink your blood' a new voice called out. They both looked around searching for the person, but they couldn't find anyone. 'But master…' Seras whined. 'Drink it, that's an order' 'I'm sorry, master, but I cant do that' 'And then tell me why not, police girl?' the voice turned stern.

'Stop torturing her, she obviously doesn't want to drink' Lyra said. 'Got any problems, say them to my face, human' A gloved hand appeared out of the wall, followed by a large, red hat and then the rest of the man appeared. 'Ah, shit, he's back' was Myra first thought as she saw the man in red appear again. 'Well, what do we have here? You seem to get lost enough' Alucard said grinning. 'I'm not lost, vampire, my sister and I are having a tour of the mansion, but it seems you have an interesting hobby, stalking young woman' she shot back.

He walked over to her and stood before her. Myra was tall, but Alucard beat her easily. 'If you want to keep living I should keep your comments before you, human' he growled. 'Oh, Im so scared' she responded, 'come on then' She stood before him not even flinching. 'Alucard, stop it' Walter said sternly. 'Tch, fine' the vampire said in and retreated, but not before saying: 'this is not over, human' Suddenly the mansion started shaking.

'Whats going on?' they all said at the same time. 'I will go see whats wrong' Walter said and he walked out. 'What could it be?' Seras asked more to herself than to the others. After a few minutes Walter came back in. 'This is bad, a group of armed ghouls are trying to get in' he explained. 'Damn it' both woman commented, getting into fighting mode. This time a bang sounded. 'What's happening?' Myra asked. 'They broke down the front door' Alucard appeared again.

Lyra smiled slightly. 'This is the plan, Myra and I will wait at the staircase to greet them and immediately slice their heads off, there is a high change we wont be getting them all, so we give the position of killing the rest to Walter and Seras, Alucard kan kill the vampires, understood?' 'Yes' Walter and Seras responded. 'Tch, fine' was Alucards reply. 'Okay, everyone, get to your positions' Walter ordered this time.

Alucard disappeared through a wall and both woman ran off the stairs. Suddenly they stopped when a large group of ghould came around a corner. 'Damn it, they already got this far' Lyra thought and drew her swords. She heard her friend drew her pistols from beside her. Her eyes suddenly widened when she spotted the vampire leading the whole operation. He had a tanned skin and multiple piercings littered his face. 'This cant be' she stammered, 'brother?'

((I hope you guys liked it and Im making a cover for this story))


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle, Part 1

**Chapter 4: The battle, Part 1**

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry it took me quite some time again, but here is my new chapter.**

**This time we'll focus on the first part of the battle with Alucard and Ravenwood against Luke Valentine.**

**I hope you like it! **

'talking'

'thinking'

Lyra POV

'What is he doing here?' she thought, 'why is he here?' 'Well well well if it isn't my fucking SISTER' he spat like it was an insect. 'What are you doing here?' I asked. 'Im attacking this fucked up mansion, cant you see that?' 'It wont work out, you will get killed' 'Does it look like I give a shit?' he asked, grinning before ordering the ghouls to attack us.

Normal POV

A group of ghouls surrounded the two woman, who jumped into action. Lyra beheaded one and stabbed another in the eye, blood flowing out. Myra shot two of them in the heart and one of them in the head, whose brain exploded. While both of them were busy creating a massacre of blood, beheaded bodies and exploded brains the vampire ran away. Two more ghouls got sliced in half. A few minutes later both woman were surrounded by a lot of bloody bodies.

'Damn, he fled' Lyra growled in anger, 'fucking coward' 'Who?' came Myra surprised voice. 'My brother' 'Is he really your brother' 'Yes, he is one of my two brothers, Jan fucking Valentine' she answered angry. Myra laughed at her. 'Wait, you have two brothers, who is the other?' Lyra sighed, 'he must be here somewhere too, his name is Luke Valentine' 'Wow, I didn't know that' came Myra surprised answer.

Lyra shrugged it off, 'we need to split up now, I will go look for Seras and Walter to try and help them, you can go check up on Alucard' She nodded, 'okay, ok…. Hey, why do I need to check up on him?' Lyra smiled evilly, 'because I know you like him' 'That's not true, Lyra, I don't, that's a complete lie' she shot back, crossing her arms. Lyra sighed, 'just go, I want to talk to my brother for the last time before I slice him to bits

Myra POV

'Damn, she's scary when she's out for blood' I thought. We split ways, I went up some stairs, going down a few before standing for the large door again. I pushed it open and walked again. 'Hello!' I yelled in the large, pitch dark room. Slightly panicked I looked around searching for that damned vampire when I suddenly felt arms slip around me. I jumped slightly, 'let me go!' I reached for my guns and shot the thing that was holding me in the head or at least that's where I thought I hit him. It let go of me and I fell to the floor. 'Damn, woman, your aim is amazing'

Suddenly I heard the sound of snapping fingers and a few candles lighted on. I turned around, looking at the creature. I jumped up slightly. 'Apparently I shot the one I was looking for in the head' I thought while laughing. Alucard stood there with an already healing wound just above his eyebrow. I couldn't stop laughing, 'I did get you good, didn't I?' He growled slightly, 'stop it, woman' 'Oh, what's wrong is the master vampire angry, because a little girl shot him in the head?' I said, grinning. I knew I was getting myself into problems, but right now I didn't care.

'Tch, stupid humans, always trying to taunt me' he said irritated. He sat down in his throne like chair with his legs crossed. 'Your boring' she sat down on the floor. Suddenly he started laughing. 'What's wrong?' 'He's here, I can feel his presence, it excites me' he said with a huge grin on his face. Suddenly the door flew open. 'So you're the famous Alucard, huh?' A man wearing a white suit asked. He had long, blonde hair and glasses. 'Oh, and who gets the pleasure to be killed by me?' Alucard asked, apparently finding this very amusing.

'My name is Luke Valentine, you kill me, don't make me laugh, Im going to kill you' he said, taking out a large hunting pistol. In a second he stood before Alucard, they both had a pistol against their forehead. 'Woman' Alucard spoke towards me this time, 'get behind this throne or you'll get killed' For once in my life I decided to listen to someone and I ran behind his throne like chair. Not even a second later a gun shot was heard. I poked my head behind it to look. Both Luke and Alucard were shot in the head.

Alucard started laughing, showing he was still alive. I shook my head, 'he will never change, will he?' Luke started moving with inhuman speed, only shooting, not even stopping. Alucard did the same of course, but he didn't bother to dodge the bullets. 'Ne, master, what are you doing here hiding?' a voice suddenly asked beside me. I jumped up, but relaxed when I saw the familiar dress. 'Ravenwood, I don't feel like dyeing today, that's why I'm hiding' 'I understand, master' She stood up, 'I think I'm going to lend a hand'

She took off her gloves, 'here master, please take care of those' She shook her hands once, revealing unnatural long black and red painted fingernails. I sighed, 'when are you going to cut those, Ravenwood?' 'I'm not, master, they are perfect for killing' she stood up, 'now, stay here, I'm going to deal with a very annoying vampire'

Normal POV

'Oi, red, need some help?' the female vampire asked. 'Well maybe you can give a sample of what you can do, woman' was his answer. 'I will, let's do this' The blonde vampire's widened, 'who are you?' 'My name is Ravenwood' He grinned, 'this is so exciting, another vampire and a woman this time, I'm gonna kill you both' was his comment. 'Oh really? Come on then, you can start, red' 'Shut up, woman' the blonde screamed and started shooting again. 'I'll show you what a real vampire can do' the in red clad vampire said, laughing, 'Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silen_t' _

He lost his form and for a moment there was silence. Suddenly there were centipedes crawling on the floor. A black form came up and it formed into two dogs, both with eight, red eyes. The blonde vampire stood dumbfounded for a moment before turning around and running away, screaming, 'a monster, he's a monster' The female vampire who now sat on the throne started laughing. The two dogs went after the blonde. Out of the mouth of the right one came an arm with a pistol. It shot, hitting one of the blonde's legs which fell off.

But he didn't stop, he continued running, hoping to get out of here save. Suddenly Alucard transformed back to his original form, 'your weak, how dare you call yourself a true vampire' 'He's right, you know' the frightened blonde turned around, coming face to face with the black haired female vampire. 'Bye bye, my dear' was her only answer before her long fingernails slashed trough his neck, effectively separating it from the body, 'Tch' Both vampire started laughing, 'how pathetic'

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle, Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Battle, Part 2**

**Hey everyone, **

**School has been really busy right now, so I haven't got much time to write, but I hope you guys dont mind.**

**Anyways here's the new chapter.**

**I hope all of you enjoy! **

'**talking**

'**thinking' **

Lyra POV

With both swords in hand, I ran up the stairs towards the second floor. I was out of breath when I arrived, but I kept running. 'I need to reach them before he attacks' was the thought that ran through my head. Finally I saw someone in the distance. Long, black hair tied back in a ponytail, a monocle and wearing a butler suit, 'jep, that's Walter' I stopped before him, holding up to a wall to regaining my breath.

Walter looked at me, slightly amused. 'What have you been doing?' 'I…. have…. Been…. Running…..' I answered, stopping some times to regain my breath. When I finally did breath normal again I was puzzled. 'Say Walter, where did miss Victoria go to?' He pointed behind him, 'she's hiding over there, she will be performing the suprise attack' I scratched the back of my head a bit, 'say Walter, no offence, but your an old man, what can you do?'

He smirked at me, 'you'll see, they dont call me the angel of death for nothing' 'Well, I like your style old man' I teased him. 'Im only 69 years old' he protested. When I took a look at his face I saw he was indeed right, there weren't so much wrinkles on his face as an old man would have. 'You can gain my respect if your really as strong as you say you are' I challenged him. 'I'll show you then, miss, stay behind me if you dont want to get hurt'

'Tch, Im not afraid of an old man' I said and I gave him a huge grin. 'We'll see' was his response. Suddenly I heard a growling sound and I looked into the hallway. My brother came down it with a large group of ghouls trailing behind him. His eyes almost dropped from its sockets when he saw me, 'how did you get here before me?' I glared at him, 'I ran like hell to be here before you and it seems I succeeded' 'Tch, it doesnt fucking matter anyway, you won't see the end of my fucking show' he said before snapping his fingers, so the ghouls would point their pistols at us.

'I'll take the lead' Walter said, 'it has been too long since I had a good battle, if I remember right the last time was during world war two' I was shocked to say the least, 'Walter fought in world war two? This is getting very interesting' Walter took a battle stance, his left leg was positioned before him and his weight rested on it, he held up his hands, like he was holding something. My brother throwed one leg in the air and he said, 'fucking get them boys' The ghouls walked past him and went after us.

'Such beauties' I said sarcasticly, looking at the grey looking skin and the purple, glowing eyes. Blood was littering their bodies. Walter ran forward with something between his hands, 'wait is that dental floss?' I laughed at the though, but took in my laugh when I saw he just cut off two heads with his so called 'dental floss' 'Damn, he's good' I thought. Everything that made contact with Walters weapon flew off, arms, legs and heads. Blood splattered everywhere.

Suddenly a door creeped open behind me. I immediatly turned around, jumping to the side when it revealed a on the ground lying Seras with a huge pistol, no more like a canon in her hands. It rested on the floor because of it's length. I slightly giggled at Seras when I saw that her skirt had creeped up a little. I silently laughed at my brother, 'I got you now' He looked angry which only amused me more. Suddenly I heard a large explosion and I looked around. I did relax when I found out it was only Seras firing her huge canon.

She took out three ghouls with one shot, they exploded and became dust. Not even ten minutes after the battle all of my brother's ghould were wiped out. I got a laughing fit and I couldn't stop laughing at his failed plan. He looked shocked for a moment before regaining his cocky grin, 'you fucking thought you had me there, didnt you? My fucked up sister, well, your fucking wrong' He snapped his fingers again and new ghouls came down the hallway, but something was wrong with them.

All of them had Hellsing logo's attached tot heir clothes. My eyes widened, 'it cant be, those are Hellsing soldiers, that motherfucker, I'll kill him' 'Walter, Seras, take care of those ghouls, I'll kill that motherfucker' I screamed, drawing my beautiful swords. I stroked them for a moment, their beautiful silver blade that will be painted red in mere minutes. 'Yes, sir' they both answered at the same time. Seras reloaded a gun and took another shot, wiping out five ghouls this time.

Walter ran at them again and cut off even more heads. 'You fuckers' my brother suddenly yelled, 'I will kill all of you and then I'll go after that Hellsing bitch, I'm going to fucking rape her, then kill her and fucking rape her again' he bursted out in a laughing fit. I turned around and suddenly noticed that Seras had dissapeared, the only thing remaining was her large canon like pistol, 'where did she go?' 'Fucking hell, bitch let me go' my brother suddenly yelled when Seras had wrestled him to the ground.

'Ne, brother, your not that strong anymore now are you?' I said, laughing. 'Ya bitch, what do you fucking want?' he hissed at me. 'I just love seeing you in this state, brother' Suddenly he started laughing and me, Walter and Seras looked weirdly at him. In just a second, his elbow shot back and hit Seras in the stomach, she stumbled back and accidently let go of him. He ran as hard as he could. I immediatly shot in action and ran after him, but Walter was even faster. His dental floss shot out and grabbed my brothers arm.

It seems he didnt give a shit and just ran forward, separing his lower arm from the upper and causing an explosion of blood. I tried to catch up to him, but Walter suddenly stopped me. He shook his head, ' Sir Integra and the eleven other members of the round table have everything under their control' I nodded, lowering my head, I knew that my job was done and I had to let go. Not even a minute later he reached the wooden door that contained the round table on the other side.

Normal POV

He opened the wooden door and got a big surpise, the whole round table was staring at him, guns in hand, ready to fire. The Hellsing leader with a smirk on her face sat at the front. 'Welcome to Hellsing' were the last words he heard before a rain of bullets pierced him. Everywhere, in his arms, legs, his head and his torso. 'Fuck' was his only response when he landed against the wall, sliding down. 'Now I want to know who send you' the imposing Hellsing leader asked the bloody corpse.

'Are you fucking going to kill me?' was his question to her. 'Yes, I am, but first your going to tell me who send you' He started laughing again, but only it sounded pained this time, 'you think they'll let me slip any information about them, your wrong, Hellsing bitch' She positioned her pistol against his forhead. Suddenly his body started burning, blue large flames surrounded him. 'They are trying to get rid of me, but I will give you one hint' His breathing started getting heavier.

'Mil… len…. nium' were his last words before he died, turning into nothing, but a pile of ash. 'Millenium' the Hellsing leader let it roll from her tongue one time. The growling sound started again and she looked down in her worst nightmare, her soldiers turned into ghouls and they weren't entirely dead. 'Sir Hellsing' one of the man from the round table stepped forward. His outfit insisted of a light, brown suit with lots of pockets, a black tie and white gloves.

His light, brown hair was slicked back and his green eyes stared at the Hellsing leader, 'those are your soldiers, so I presume you take care of them?' Her eyes widened slight for a moment, before turning back to normal, 'of course, that's my duty as the Hellsing leader after all' She grabbed the gun from him and walked towards one of the ghouls. She closed her eyes, said a small prayer, lifted the pistol tot heir forehead and she shot.

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I worked hard on this one and it took me quite some time to complete. **

**I had to take out some parts from the original Hellsing Ultimate series, I'm sorry for that.**

**I haven't got much ideas for the next chapter, but I will think up some, probably.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I CAN USE, PLEASE DO TELL, I'M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR NEW AND EXCITING IDEAS. **

**I'll see all of you in the next chapter! **

**Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing **


End file.
